Talk:Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken
this technique and the tailed beasts special abilities I'm sure elvenora is seelentau are gonna call me out on it, but down the line we have sand, fire, coral, lava, steam, bubbles, ink and regular tailed beast ball, in order from 1 to 9.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 07:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :I also notice that it turns out naruto isn't using the truth-seeking balls for this, but I'm just as certain this will be ignored. In any case this technique does confirm at least all the tailed beasts unique abilities and elements.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 07:50, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Elvenora is just going to cry and scream that the other jinchuriki have some Harry Potter shit going on that let's them do the natures and that Naruto is just renting irrelevant chakra XD.--Officialkamuiblade (talk) 07:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Should be there page for Sempo:Jinton:Rasenshuriken as well? Rage gtx (talk) 07:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Absolutely, it's pretty obvious that they can be done separately so we should make one for each.--Officialkamuiblade (talk) 08:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Also, I have a question (and I'm gonna keep bringing it up until I get an answer). In 684, Kurama gave Naruto chakra for clones. But Kurama was colored like Yang Kurama instead of Yin Kurama, so we thought it was a mistake. In this chapter 688, Kurama was colored as Yang Kurama AGAIN. Is it possible that Kurama has become one entity inside Naruto? Kishi wouldn't make the same coloring mistake twice, would he? I thought Yin Kurama was inside Naruto, so why is the Kurama in Naruto colored like the original/Yang Kurama? And Kishi did it twice in 684 and 688. Someone care to explain? [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 08:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::hold it. Theoretically yes, in practice no. They have never been shown individually and beyond their composition we know nothing about how they worth other than blowing up, and all raaenshuriken blow up.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 08:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Yang Kurama gave Naruto extra chakra like the other tailed beasts did (when they put their hands together with Naruto's) when Naruto was fighting Obito. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 08:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Mistake or merger. Nobody can answer your question until the volume is released.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 08:10, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so we have: :Ichibi and its Magnet Rasengan (you can even see sand this time) :Nibi and its Fire Rasengan (the flames look unlike any other flames, hm?) :Sanbi and its Water Rasengan (nothing special here, I think?) :Yonbi and its Lava Rasengan (we have this already) :Gobi and its Steam Rasengan (or so?) :Rokubi and its Acid Rasengan (nothing new here) :Nanabi and its... what's that? Wind? :Hachibi and its Ink Rasengan (lol) :Kyubi and its normal(?) Rasengan • Seelentau 愛 議 08:18, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Pretty much. Which finally confirms Magnet Release and sand.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 08:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think so. They are obviously related, but we still don't know more about the mechanics behind it, especially considering that there was no sand the first time. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::the only added thing this time is we see the sand, the rasengan in the middle looks exactly the same. That's enough for me to connect the two finally. To ignore it now would just be willing ignorance on our part.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 08:26, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree, but acting as if we've figured out the mechanics behind it would be stupid nonetheless. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:34, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::@TheUltimate3, FRS and YRS can be used separately and only shuriken we know by name is JRS becose there was a rasengan of it, so why wait? Rage gtx (talk) 08:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::because as I just said, we only know their compositions not what else they can do. It would be an article with one sentence shared across 6 articles with names changed. If anything the unnamed ones should be listed here.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 08:47, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Wasn't it once stated that Shukaku's ability comes from kneading his chakra into the sand? If that's the case then I don't think it's too much of a mystery. His chakra nature is magnetic, he kneads it into the Sand and boom, he controls sand.--Soul reaper (talk) 08:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::We must wait for the released volume or next chapters to know more details about these RSs --Sulina (talk) 08:50, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Wind Release So can we finally agree that Wind Release has nothing to do with the Shuriken form of the Rasen Shuriken? • Seelentau 愛 議 08:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm…I don't even know anymore. Naruto could've just created Wind Release: Rasenshuriken and made the tailed beasts add their special abilities to each one.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 09:01, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::That may not be wind, that may be Scale Powder used by Fu. Also, should we create a separate article for each of the Rasenshuriken, like with Lava Release Rasenshuriken?--Omojuze (talk) 09:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::It's been discussed above you about that. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 09:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wind Release HAS to do with the Shuriken form, but shaping chakra into shuriken can obviously be done with shape transformation as well, so in order to make shuriken rasengan, wind release isn't needed--Elveonora (talk) 10:03, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Then again (and I probably never mentioned this), the third databook says that the Shuriken form comes from the Wind Release... • Seelentau 愛 議 10:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, in case of wind release rasengan, the wind release part makes the shuriken shape. But one can make fire release rasengan for example and make it shuriken with shape transformation--Elveonora (talk) 10:06, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I think 7tails's rasenshuriken is more special...it's not a simple Futon: Rasenshuriken, its like a tornado or scale dust, or maybe just because we have the help of a much higher level Wind Release user Gerisama (talk) 10:12, August 6, 2014 (UTC)